Heal My Wounds
by sweetsheart
Summary: She always seemed to be a completely independent, clinical woman. But sometimes… just sometimes… she needed a big, blue zombie to heal her wounds, physical or otherwise. Sid/Naigus.


"Ah, Sid!" Naigus' back arched in pain as Sid carried her, bridal-style, into the darkened infirmary.

"I'm sorry, Mira, I-" the worry was evident in Sid's voice.

"No, no," she panted, "it's not your fault, I just need to get these bandages off." she hissed in pain as Sid laid her down on the bed. She sat up slightly.

"Help me with these." Naigus said. Sid gulped but nodded, for he was certain that she was naked under the bandages.

"Okay." he said, and he sat on the bed behind her, for modesty's sake, and they began to untie the bandages, beginning at her arms and unravelling them gently as they got to the first wounds.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Sid said, solemnly. Naigus screeched in pain when Sid got to the wounds on her shoulder, her hand removing from her bandages and grabbing onto his muscled thigh.

"Shut up, I'm your weapon, that's what I do." she hissed, and said continued to unwrap the bandaged. She brought her hand that was not gripping Sid's thigh up to her face and pulled off the facial covering in one foul swoop. She pulled her main hair tie out, her cornrows falling to sit around her shoulders.

"Still." Sid said, and he knew that it was about to get awkward. As the bandages began to unravel around her collarbone, he swallowed hard.

"They're just breasts, Sid." Naigus said, working hard to suppress a smirk around the one person she ever smirked at.

"That's the problem, Mira." Sid said. Naigus sighed and grabbed Sid's hand, pressing it hard against her chest. Sid's jaw fell open and he began to stutter.

"Uh… I… You…" Sid began.

"There, now you grabbed them, can we stop worrying about the tiny possibility of you seeing them and _get the bandages off?_" Naigus asked. Sid nodded and, ever so cordially removing his hand from Naigus' breast, continued to unwrap her. Eventually, he finished, and the bandages were discarded.

"Where are the wounds? Do you have any on your torso?" Sid asked. Naigus shook her head and winced in pain.

"No." said the shirtless combat knife. Sid swiftly pulled his jersey off and gently pulled Naigus' arms through it.

"There." Sid said, leaning over to grab the antiseptic wipes.

"Oh, okay, so I'm shirtless and it's an awkward catastrophe. To solve this, you get shirtless." Naigus asked, hissing as Sid wiped out the first wound.

"It's different with guys, Mira." Sid said.

"It's the tits, I get it, Sid." Naigus smirked. Sid sighed and shook his head. He'd forgotten just how vulgar his weapon could be when nobody else was around.

"Fine, yes, but neverthe-" Sid stopped when Naigus near-on screamed.

"Mira!" Sid exclaimed as the knife began to tremble with pain. Sid wrapped his arm around Naigus' waist and tried to stop her shaking.

"Are you okay?" Sid asked. Naigus shook her head and coughed.

"Oh, that hurt like a _bitch._" Naigus said, taking a deep breath in. Sid sat back and sighed.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Naigus sighed and turned around to face the zombie.

"You've got to grow a pair. Really." Naigus said. Sid gasped and was taken slightly aback.

"What? What do you mean?" Sid asked. Naigus crossed her arms and sighed.

"I have it on good authority that you were pushed around by Marie and Maka a few weeks back." Naigus said. Sid crossed his arms.

"So?" he asked. Naigus sighed and dropped her hands.

"Don't get me wrong, Sid, Marie is a lovely woman. But she's a good foot and a half shorter than you and is pushing you around!" Naigus exclaimed.

"She's vicious, Mira. She's got two speeds, she's either really nice or The Pulveriser." Sid muttered.

"I don't like seeing my meister get pushed around, is all." Naigus said. Sid sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll stand up for myself," Sid promised, "but _not_ around Marie. She can be scary." Naigus had no choice but to laugh and smile.

"I suppose that's a fair exchange." Naigus sad, turning back around and resting back on Sid's chest.

"You're much too weak to move tonight." Sid mumbled quietly, puling Naigus' hanr away from her face.

"You can go, I'll be fine." Naigus said, quietly. Sid shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're my weapon." Sid pulled the covers up over Naigus, who curled up on her side.

"Probably not for long if the higher-ups have their way." Naigus mumbled. Sid looked down at Naigus and sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, Sid." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Enlighten me, Mira." Sid remarked. Naigus sighed and adjusted herself once more so that she could look up at Sid.

"You know that they want you to be Azusa's permanent meister." Naigus said, quietly.

"Mira…" Sid trailed off.

"I mean, it's all well and good taking me on missions, but I just sit there and press a button. I'm a combat knife, she's a freakin' crossbow. That's why I'm not a Deathscythe, Sid. I'm useless." Naigus stopped there, for she knew she was showing far too much emotion.

"Mira, don't say things like that." Sid gently gripped the parts of Naigus' shoulders that were not wounded. Naigus looked up at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Why not? It's true." she whispered. Sid shook his head.

"We've been meister and weapon since our academy days, Mira." Sid told Naigus. Naigus shrugged and looked down.

"Sid…" she whispered.

"You're not useless. You're not even close." Sid reassured her. Naigus gave a tiny pout and shook her head.

"I really am, Sid." Naigus said.

"So what if you're not a flashy scythe or a fancy crossbow? The weapon doesn't make the soul, Mira." Sid muttered. Naigus blinked quickly and sighed.

"You're a strong soul, so don't sell yourself short. And, you're not just a weapon. You're the school nurse and you're a PE teacher, too. The kids need you. _I _need you." Sid told Naigus, truthfully. Naigus sat up and turned around, her eyes unusually soft and compassionate.

"Y-You need me?" she asked. Sid chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I need you, Mi-" Sid was cut off when Naigus lurched forward, pressing her lips against his. His large, blue hands rested in her back as she knelt up to kiss him fully, and when she pulled away he could see the slightest tint of blush on her dark skin.

"… Did you just-"

"Shut up." Naigus insisted.

"Okay." Sid mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Naigus looked down, giving a tiny smile.

"I'll never let them replace you." Sid promised. Naigus looked up and gave a tiny smirk, cracking her knuckles.

"I'd like to see them try to take you away from me." she laughed.

"Oh," Sid began, "I think you and the rest of the Shibusen faculty and student population would like to see them try and take me away from you."

"It'd be a hell of a fight." Naigus said. Sid nodded and let Naigus rest back down against his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Get some rest." he said quietly.

"Okay." Naigus whispered back, and she fell asleep contentedly in the zombie's embrace.

**A/N: I SHIP IT, I SHIP IT SO.**

**And, just a little thing, I love you Azusa! I promise! It's just that Naigus and Sid belong together, but I love you and I'm certain you can find another meister, but until then, you just cuddle with Spirit, okay?**


End file.
